


Wishful Thinking

by eternallyexistential



Series: dnp fluff [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyexistential/pseuds/eternallyexistential
Summary: This is the first thing I'm posting on here! Just some fluffy drabble really but it's kind of based off the way they look at each other :)) feedback is welcomed!!
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dnp fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wishful Thinking

Dan looked at his boyfriend. The chuckle Phil gave him, his tongue slipping out between his teeth, the boyish grin that he could see in his eyes - they all reminded Dan how much he was in love with this man. The man who could simultaneously be as childish as a toddler and as caring and encouraging as… well, Phil. He had said he was just a really nice person and he had meant it. Phil was a light in the dark for Dan and, well, Dan just couldn’t imagine life without him. He sometimes wondered if he even deserved such a man, someone who understood him fully and knew that sometimes he needed to disappear to his room and sometimes just wanted his company. Phil knew him. Dan only wished he could show Phil how much he loved and cherished him. 

He worried that Phil shared the thoughts of so many of their viewers - that Dan didn’t appreciate him. He needn’t. Phil knew Dan. He knew that he would always leave getting out of bed to the last minute and he would support whatever new obsession or goal Dan was currently on before he inevitably dropped it for the comfort of Tumblr and his trusty sofa crease. As much as Phil hated silences usually, he could spend a whole life in silence with Dan. It was comfortable - in fact, it was comforting. Dan was his comfort, even if he sometimes worried that he wasn’t good enough for Phil - which Phil knew about - he didn’t want to spend his silences with anyone else. Who else would listen to his tangents and rambling and not take him for a psych consult? Who else would just look at him with those pretty, brown eyes with a knowing look when he was being stupid? Phil didn’t want anyone else but Dan. Dan knew him. Phil only wished Dan would realise the extent of his love for Dan.


End file.
